We are much more than friends
by Cassandra Stokes
Summary: What happens when Hermione realizes that her feelings towards Harry aren't what she thought?


_**We are much more than friend.**_

I had never imagined that in my life, there would be an aspect that I wouldn't be able control. We had been friends since the age of eleven and in no way had I ever seen Harry Potter, The Chosen One, as more than a friend.

I was a bright student, top of my class, but even that didn't prevent me from falling in love. Emotions and how to handle them were not things you could learn about in books. Nor were they something that could be taught in a classroom, which was one of the reasons why I didn't like to embrace them. Nevertheless, I, Hermione Jane Granger, was in love with my best friend and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

Although I dated Viktor Krum during my fourth year at Hogwarts, I knew things weren't going to work. The distance between us, his fame for being one of the best Quidditch players, and why not, the self-centered attitude that he had were the most important things that played against our relationship.

Harry was also known throughout the Wizarding World, especially after defeating Lord Voldemort for the second time, but things were completely different with him. He did not want that fame; in fact, it was something that bothered him deeply. Also, except in cases of extreme necessity, he would never use his fame for his own benefit.

At first, I felt attracted to Ronald but after a few weeks, I realized it was more like a brotherly love, the kind of love that Ginny would feel for him. When I set the record straight, Ron was quite altered. I didn't blame him, who wouldn't feel rejected and broken-hearted when the person you like suddenly changes her mind and no longer wants to be with you?

In following months, we were in search of the Horcruxes and I always felt that my place belonged with Harry, but I also knew he had feelings for my best friend. What could I do about it? There was nothing I could do; my rational side constantly reminded me that they should be together. Harry and Ginny dated for a while during our sixth year but, having the hero complex, The Boy Who Lived left her. He couldn't afford to lose anyone else.

I could remember the time when, in our fourth year, I surprised him tremendously. For the Yule Ball, I had decided to change my hairstyle using a straightening potion. My look left Harry, Ron and many other classmates, with their mouths open. When I noticed it, I blushed furiously.

"Planet Earth to Hermione," called a female voice by my side. Returning to reality, I realized that Ginny was beside me.

"Sorry, I was thinking," I replied, looking away.

We were sitting at the entrance to The Burrow, letting the last rays of the afternoon sun play with our skin.

"Hermione, are you okay?" The redhead asked, a little concerned.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows, scared that she might suspect my feelings for her boyfriend.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because lately you've become a bit of a loner. I know you feel a little guilty about leaving Ron, but I can assure you that he doesn't hold any grudges against you."

I let out a laugh of relief, grateful for that knowledge.

"It's not that, Ginny, I was just wondering if I'll ever be lucky enough to find someone."

"Of course you will, 'Mione, I'll reckon that there's someone who is attracted to your intelligence and beauty," the youngest Weasley said, smiling knowingly at me. "In fact, there is someone interested in you, someone other than my brother."

I looked at her, puzzled. What the hell was she talking about?

"Really? Who?" I demanded.

"That's not up to me to tell," she said as she stood up and offered a hand to pull me up. "Come on, we need to help mum with dinner."

I gladly accepted her hand and we both entered the house. Things were still pretty tough in the Wizarding World, mostly due to the fact that only a few months previously, war had broken out in Hogwarts, where many were killed.

From the kitchen window I could see Harry smiling; since the fall of Voldemort, much of the weight he had carried on his shoulders was gone and he smiled more often.

Dinner was great, as always. Mrs. Weasley worked hard on the different dishes and they were delicious. That was one reason I loved being at The Burrow. After several jokes from the twins and a delicious treacle tart, I decided I would go to bed. After wishing everyone a good night's rest, I started toward the room I shared with Ginny.

"Hermione, wait!" The dark-haired boy who seemed to always occupy my thoughts called, following me up the stairs, trying to make me stop.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Did you need something?" I asked as I stopped and leaned against the wall.

Harry looked at me, obviously trying to find the right words. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and looked down.

"I know that things are a little... crazy right now. It will take some time to get everything back to normal, but there is something that worries me."

I smiled; that was one of the many things I loved about Harry. He was always worrying about everyone else.

"Harry, I'm fine. I already had this conversation with Ginny."

"There is more than that, isn't there?" He asked, sensing my hesitation.

I nodded timidly, now avoiding meeting his beautiful eyes. Harry stood by my side and sat down, patting the area next to him until I sat beside him.

Once seated on the ground, I looked at him and I knew I just had to say it. I couldn't continue keeping it to myself. It was my turn to get something off of my chest to relieve the burden.

"Yes, there's more... What I'm about to do is one of the most selfish acts I have ever committed, but I must do it."

His green eyes showed surprise, as if, to some extent, he knew what was coming. He took my hand, giving me courage to continue.

"I like you Harry. That's all I can say."

He fixed his gaze on the opposite wall and allowed himself to be wrapped up in his own thoughts for a moment. I didn't know what to do; I remembered what my mother had said when she tried to convince me to tell the truth to the Boy-Who-Lived. She told me that I had to deal with it like the true Gryffindor that I was.

"I... Hermione..." He began, but faltered.

"I know you're dating Ginny and I would never come between you and her, but I think you have the right to know how I really feel.

Harry just smiled his beautiful smile, leaned over and kissed me in the most perfect way I could have ever imagined. Tenderness, mutual love and passion at its purest state were all I felt. As we parted, I looked at him, surprised and puzzled. What had just happened? What would happen if Ginny found out? This was unacceptable.

I know what you're thinking, but okay. What if we were crazy?

"This isn't right. What about Ginny? She's your girlfriend and my best friend. I can't believe we did this," I said, an edge of panic creeping into my voice.

"Calm down, Hermione. Ginny and I are no longer together," Harry soothed.

For Merlin sake, what was happening? That was all I could think. Ginny's words suddenly made sense, now I understood that it was Harry who was interested in me.

"How long have you been single, Harry?"

"For the past few weeks; we realized that things weren't right and that we really were not made for each other."

I started laughing, releasing all the anguish that had been accumulating for so long. Once I had stopped laughing, we went back to kissing.

No matter what happened in the future, we were together now, sitting on the floor of the Burrow, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
